A bunch of one offs of Stef and Lena and the Adams Foster Clan
by fyleannerorish
Summary: Just a bunch of stories put together into one.
1. Strong

( _I got a request on Tumblr for a Stef and Lena one this was what happened as always hope you guys like it :_)

Stef hated working the third shift, as her mom always said nothing good happened after dark. Tonight was the worse her and her new partner had gotten a domestic violence call. When they got there they were met with a man covered in blood a gun at his feet. Quickly Stef and her partner drew their weapon and subdued the perp. As she was placing the cuffs onto his wrists he uttered out words that still sent a chill throughout her body.

" The bitch will regret cheating on me.. their all dead that's what she gets for leaving me." Hearing the words Stef's partner pulled him up and told Stef to go check inside. There she found the dead bodies of a girl no older then Callie and two little twins. Feeling she was going to be sick Stef left the run down apartment and took a moment to gain her composure, she had to be strong there was a job to be done. Once she stuffed her emotions Stef called it in and everything after that was a haze.

Now as she sat in her car looking at her house she tried once again to put on a brave face it was late so all the kids would be asleep. But she knew Lena would be waiting up she always did when Stef worked the night shift. Stepping out of the car Stef locked the doors before heading up the stairs. Wanting to see her babies first she first went into the girls room and placed kisses on both of their foreheads then after watching their chests rise and fall she continued down the hall stoping at all of her kids rooms.

Now that she knew her kids were all safe and sound she walked into her bedroom and right over to her wife kissing her soft lips deeply before heading over to the safe to put away her gun. Then she pulled off her uniform throwing it into the laundry room, in nothing put her bra and panties she made her way to the shower it wasn't until the water was running did she let the sobs free. She cried for the kids that had lost their life tonight, she cried for their mother then for her kids hating they had to grow up in a world that would always be looking to let them down.

Outside of the bathroom lena heard her wife's cries and knew it must have been bad. Stef always tried to keep her work at work and usually did a good job of it. She knew how much Lena hated the fact she was a police officer. However tonight Lena knew she had to be the strong one. Stripping her own pajama's off she walked into the bathroom stepping into the warm stream of water behind her wife. Wrapping her arms around Stef's toned abs Lena pulled her against her. This is how the two stayed until Stef was all cried out. When the water turned cold Lena let Stef go long enough to turn off the shower and hop out to grab two towels. Once she wrapped one around her body Lena leaned in and wrapped one around her wife's now shivering body.

Helping Stef out of the shower Lena dried her wife's body and hair best she could. Then she helped her into her into her baggy pants and shirt she loved to wear to bed. After she was all dressed Lena got her own pajamas back on before walking Stef over to their bed. Together the two women crawled under the covers clinging together. Lena held Stef that night kissing her repeatedly as she waited for her wife to let sleep take her. Tonight she was the strong one but that was ok Stef was always trying to be strong keeping everyone safe it was a change for Lena to be able to be there for Stef. As her wife finally gave into sleep Lena placed one more kiss onto her temple before turning off the light and snuggling right back against Stef. Tomorrow they would have to face whatever seemed to have broken her wife but for tonight they were safe in each other's arms.


	2. The Restroom

( This chapter was a request tumblr and contains sexual content.)

Dinner Other Stuff

I can't believe I have been dragged to this friggin dinner. I just got off a double shift all kids are out and I am stuck here. The only good thing is that my gorgeous wife is wearing a low cut tight fitting little black dress, with those amazing heels I love. Right now as I try and listen to whatever the hell Kelly is going on about I don't know how I am keeping my hands to myself. To get a better view of my wife's legs I decide to knock my napkin onto the floor right beside her. I lean over and as I go to pick it up my eyes travel up her dress and I see she is wearing her lacy red thong. I gulp trying remind myself to breathe as I pick up my napkin. As I start to sit up my head comes in contact with the table. Biting my tongue I try not to curse under my breath.

" Are you ok my love?" Lena's worried voice interrupts my throbbing thoughts.

" Just fine love I seem to be bit of a klutz tonight." I smile.

" Jenna can you believe it ? There is a complete lack of Vegan choices on this menu." Rolling my eyes I decide to have a little fun. Looking around making sure everyone is involved in their conversation I drop my hand to Lena's toned thigh and stroke my fingers up and down it gently. Lena gives me that look of stop it now Stef or else. I just smirk as I trace my finger along her thigh, knowing this was just the way to turn her on. Lena's grabs my hand to try and stop me but I am ready and move it out of her grasp.

Lena is looking at me as if she wants to kill me. I lean into her ear and whisper softly.

" Are you wet yet?" Lena looks at me with a shocked look in her eye and I know I said something good. She shakes her head not as an answer but in a way of telling she can't believe I asked her that. I raise my eyebrow expecting an answer, after all this is all her fault I told her I didn't want to go. Lena simply excused from the table and headed towards the restroom.

I watch her ass and hips sway as she walks away.

I find myself excusing myself and following her to the restroom. Once inside I drag her into the handicap cubicle and lock the door. I push her against the door and press my lips against her's in a heated kiss. As our tongues dance together my hand slide up her thighs and I rub her panty covered center. Realizing that she is extremely wet already I know I am about to get lucky. Sliding her panties to the side I waste no time before I slide two fingers deep inside her warm wet center. To keep her from screaming I make sure to continue kissing her I can feel her legs shaking, as I quickly make love to her.

My fingers find her clit and I stroke it gently. As I feel her bite down on my bottom lip I hold back a curse because I know she's close. I move my fingers faster hitting that one spot she taught me many years ago to hit. I continue to hit it until she comes hard on my hand, her legs and body shaking. Pulling away I look deep into her glazed eyes my cum covered fingers slipping into my warm mouth. After sucking them clean I lean in and whisper into her ear.

" I always liked my dessert before dinner see you back at the table love."

I say before unlocking the door and making my way to the sink. After my hands are clean I wink back at the mess of my wife before heading back to boring conversations about shit vegan meals.


	3. Not a baby anymore

_( There was a confusion and Strong was posted as this story since they are all one offs I am putting them together in a collection Glad you guys are enjoying them.)_

It was a few nights after the camping trip when Callie's next panic attack hit her. Not wanting to wake up Mariana or anyone Callie forced herself to get up out of her bed and down the stairs to the living room. Collapsing on the floor Callie drew her knees up to her chest as she slowly started to rock. It felt like ages before she felt her breathing slow down almost back to normal, as she stopped rocking Callie heard a noise. Looking up her eyes met her brothers, usually she would try and pretend it was all ok but she had vowed to stop treating him like a child. So when he rushed over to her and asked if she was ok she shook her head before continuing to rock.

Knowing his sister needed him Jude wrapped his arm around her shoulders staying with her until the attack had fully passed. Once she was back to normal Jude ran and got her a glass of water from the kitchen and let her take a few sips before he pressed her for answers.

" It's Liam right?" Jude asked thinking that was the only thing that would get his sister this upset.

" No it's not I mean .. no I had a dream I lost moms and you guys i was falling and no one came when I called." Callie choked out as her tears started again. After hugging her tight Jude pulled away and smiled. " Well then that's easy to fix I mean when I use to get scared of being alone you would let me sleep with you.. come on lets go see moms.. they will keep us both safe. Were not alone anymore and there is no way mom will let anyone take you again."

Smiling at how certain Jude was Callie nodded before standing up, after putting the glass into the sink Callie took Jude's hand and followed her brother back up the stairs and over to their mom's room. After peeking in to make sure they were asleep Callie opened the door and let jude lead her over to Stef's side. It only took a few shakes to rise Stef and then Lena from their sleep. As both mothers looked at the pair expectantly Callie felt her insides start to close up, she started to back away when she felt Jude squeeze her hand before he spoke.

" Callie and I can't sleep…she uh couldn't breathe and I found her… anyways can we sleep with you?" Jude asked his moms with a smile. Smiling wide both Lena and Stef moved apart to make room for their kids and within seconds Callie and Jude were curled up next to them. It didn't take Callie long to give into to exhaustion which left only Jude awake to answer lena's questions.

" I think she had a bad dream one where people took her from you and she couldn't breathe.. Don't worry though momma I was a good brother I held her while she cried and got her water. Then I told her not to worry there is no way Mom would ever let dumb Robert take her I mean she's mom and she's good at making sure were safe." Jude said as he laid his head back down on the pillow.

Smiling Lena leaned over and took Stef's hand in her own. " I told you babe you make our kids all of our kids feel safe. "

Giving Stef's hand one more squeeze Lena let it drop before snuggling back down next to Jude and closing her eyes. All the way to the left Stef smiled as she looked over at her daughter and son asleep between them. Lena was right she was loved by her kids and when she was calmer they did come to her. Callie her oldest daughter had come to her. She wasn't sure what the next 170 days would bring but she knew she would fight with all that was in her to make sure no one broke up her family. Callie was an Adams Foster after all.


	4. Knocking

_( Another request from tumblr. There is sexual content in this one Enjoy ;)_

As I crawl into our bed I look over at my beautiful wife and smile. The guys were all talking about their wives today at work and as I listened I thought of Lena and the day I asked her to be mine forever. Somehow the world had decided this mess was worthy of a goddess like her. There isn't a day I don't thank my lucky stars that I met her and she is all mine. I haven't always been the best at starting stuff but i've been wanting to change. I want nothing more then to show her how much she means to me.

Smirking to myself I wait until I know Lena is really into whatever it is she is reading. Then I slide under the covers stopping right in-between her legs. At first I here some muffled protests, but as I slide her panties off and my tongue slides against her warm center they quickly stop. Her protests quickly turn to moans as I slide my tongue past her warm walls deep inside of her. As my tongue finds her clit I hear her moans get louder. I should probably be warning her to keep it down because of the kids but right now I am on a mission and that mission is to make my wife cum.

"Oh yes Stef right there." Lena says as my tongue twirls around her clit and I start to suck. As her hand pushes my head down I can't help but to smile inside my wife is close I know soon she will be putty in my hands. As I continue to suck on the spot my hands slide up her thighs grabbing her ass with my hands. When her body starts to shake I know she's close and just as I start to flick her clit once more I hear our bedroom door open and our youngest daughters voice.

" Moms Jesus won't…. Momma what's that lump in the bed?" Mariana asked as she stopped walking her attention fully on us. As I do my best not to move I hear Lena try and come up with an excuse. I bet she's wishing she hadn't vetoed my getting the kids a dog right about now.

" Uh um Mariana what did we always say about knocking?!"

Lena tried to scold… Knowing this wasn't going to go well I wiped my mouth quickly before sliding out from under the covers ..

" I uh was just checking a cut on your mothers foot …"

But before I can say anything I hear an omg a shriek then I see the door slam, and Callie's name being shrieked out. Sighing I sit on the edge of the bed and put my head in hands. So much for being spontaneous. I should have locked that fucking door… I was so close to tasting my wife's sweetness.. I have been clit blocked way to much lately and man on top of being all worked up I would now have to try and talk to my two daughters and hope I don't scar them for life. It's then when Lena decides to speak up..

" Well I am sure rethinking your proposal on a dog." She said with a laugh. " You laugh now baby but there are two daughters and two of us.. We both will be talking to them. But that will be tomorrow." I say as I head to the bathroom to wash the smell of my wife from my face. Tomorrow I would plan to be spontaneous yup I will plan it all out. I will aw fuck who am I kidding I suck at this. I will just do what I always do I will plan it out to a T. Once my face is all washed I wait for Lena to fix herself up then together we make our way down to our daughters room we were about to knock when I hear Callie groaning.

" Mariana why do you feel the need to tell me everything? I know we are sisters and all but I do not now or ever want or need to know that our moms have sex… I mean come on you bitch at me for not knocking and Jude and Jesus how could you forget to knock. And now we will have to have this is completely normal talk with them and I will die of embarrassment."

" I'm sorry Callie I just… Man tomorrow is going to suck." Mariana finished. Deciding this talk could wait I quietly pull Lena down the stairs and into the kitchen out the back door the garage. Fuck planning everything out all the time I wanted my wife and by george I was going to have her. As I pushed her inside I made sure to close and lock the door behind me.


	5. Caught

(_ Hi I got this idea in my head because I love Callie and Coles relationship and I'd like to see them dating and how the moms would handle it. Hope you guys enjoy it. And I am sorry if I got any of the info wrong I am not trying to offend anyone.)_

Stef had just come home from working the day shift. After parking her car in the driveway she grabbed her bag and headed inside through the back door. After opening the door she threw her keys in the bowl then heard a few mumbled "shits" from the living room. Thinking it was her son and the dancer she rushed in planning to finally tell her off. However she was shocked to find her oldest daughter trying to quickly button up her shirt.

" What the hell is going on here?!" Stef asked as she walked over to the couch. " And who the hell is this ?!" Stef asked as she crossed her arms trying not to lose her cool.

" This has a name his name is Cole! And really mom way to embarrass me. It's not like we can have full sex yet anyways." " Shut up Calle" Cole said as he was fixing his own shirt. " What i'm just saying your a full boy yet I love you anyways but never mind not in front of her."

Trying to wrap her head around what was being said. Why was Lena never around when she needed her lately. Stef thought as she waited for Cole to be presentable once he was she stood between him and her daughter making sure he understood it was time to go. " You can go now" Stef said as her arms crossed around her chest.

" Text you later Cals." Cole muttered before starting to leave. Callie waited until Cole was gone to go off. " Really mom you are as bad as Mama always trying to embarrass me. But at least Mama doesn't go all crazy were allowed to have sex remember your rules." Callie said before taking off up the stairs slamming the door behind her.

Stef watched her daughter leave in shock and was still standing there three minutes later when Lena walked in from work with the rest of the kids. " I give up you can deal with YOUR daughter." Stef said as she herself stomped up the stairs to put away her gun.

" What was that?" Jude asked curiously.

" I guess mom found out about Callie dating Cole. I told her not to bring her.. no him home." Mariana said as she dropped her bag and headed behind Jude into the kitchen.

As all the rest of the kids went to do their homework Lena headed up to their room to find out what had Stef so upset. Though she had a feeling it had to do with sex. Callie and the idea of her having sex would be the only thing she could think of that would have Stef fuming like that.

Walking into the room Lena closed the door before walking over to her distraught wife. Pulling her close she rubbed her back. " What's going on honey?"

" Our daughter was …. her shirt was .. that girl… I mean boy had our babies shirt off. I think we tell them no sex or we kill them.."

" You can't kill our children so why don't you calm down and tell me what's going on."

" Well I got off and came home Callie was on the couch with… Cole I think his name is.. I thought it was a boy from school but then Callie said they can't have sex real sex.. so is Cole a girl? I don't get this babe all I know is Callie was very rude and you need to go talk to your daughter."

" Ok honey I kind of know about Cole he was in the Girls United home with Callie. When Kiara ran way they started talking again. I think Callie is confused because she loves him but right now his body is a girls but his mind is a boys. She probably didn't know how to tell us. I got some of it from Mariana and all I knew was they were friends and I was happy she had another friend. It will look good in court. But Cole felt he was born in the wrong body so technically he is transitioning himself so his body matches his mind. Our daughter is not a lesbian I think she's in love with who Cole is inside. And she's probably trying to figure it out. Which means we have to go talk to her so she knows she can come to us. "

Sighing Stef knew she had messed up she shouldn't have went off like that but Callie was one of her babies who she felt she had to protect. " All right let's go." Stef said as she stood and took Lena's hand. When they got to the girls room Lena knocked before opening the door and walking in. " Hey Callie can we talk to you?" Lena asked as she pushed Stef towards the bed before kneeling in front of Callie.

" So mom tells me you and Cole are a little more then you let on you were. Mom and I don't want to pry but Callie you are our daughter and we love you and if he is that important to you we want to know. Plus it was a shock for mom I am sure to walk in on you making out with anyone, we understand you are sixteen but your still our baby and we want to protect you. More so you because we weren't able to before. Right Stef?" Lena asked as she turned her attention over to her wife, trying to silently tell her to start talking. Getting the signal Stef nodded as she scooted closer to Callie on the bed.

" I am sorry I freaked out today but real sex or not I love you with all my heart and yes you maybe one of my oldest but that means shit yes shit. I will always protect you, it's your turn to be a kid and let us love you. As for Cole I understand he is working on transitioning himself and I can't say I know a lot about it but trust me if he is important you then he is important to us. Thank you for not bringing him up here and following that rule but we will have to talk about that attitude of yours…"

However before Stef could finish Callie was in her moms arms hugging her tight. " I'm sorry I was rude It just throws me, no one has really cared not since my mom, and I got scared.. I don't want to always be like this I want to know your my moms and to know It will be forever." Stef and Lena knew they were both talking about Robert and the uncertainty if it all. Not wanting to make any promises they couldn't keep Stef hugged her daughter a few minutes before talking again.

" We will always be your moms and care no paper will change that. We will always come through for you no matter where you live and if you think you can hide boys from me you have another thing coming. I was going to ground you but I have an even better idea. You are going to invite Cole over for dinner on Friday and be ready Callie girl I will be embarrassing you.

Hearing Callie grown Stef shot Lena a big smile. This was so going to be better then grounding her.


	6. Not like in the Movies

( Another tumblr request, there is Sexual content lol)

As I walk through the rented beach house each of our kids either are asleep or zoning out on their electronics. We had spent the day together at the beach so I was perfectly cool with them zoning out tonight. Deciding I wanted to have some alone time with Lena so it was a win win in my book. Grabbing a towel and a bottle of wine I stuff the into our beach bag. When everything was ready I walk up behind Lena gently grinding my body against her pert ass.

" Come love we are going for a walk." I say as I grab Lena's hand in my own leading her out of the beach house and down the small path to the beach. When we get close to the water, I kiss Lena briefly before letting her hand go so i can layout the blanket. Sitting my old ass down I pull Lena down next to me and after a long kiss I reach out and pull out the bottle of wine. Seeing I had no glasses I pop the cork and take a long gulp. Lena looks at me disgusted.

" What live a little baby. You can drink it out of the bottle all the cool kids do it."

Rolling her eyes Lena took the bottle from and took a small sip.

" I swear Stef I can take you know where." Lena bitched as she passed the bottle back to me. I just roll my eyes and lean over pressing my lips against the sensitive skin on her neck. I brought her here for other stuff not listen to how I am lacking social skills. As I start to suck on her soft skin I hear a small moan escape her mouth and I know I am getting laid tonight.

It isn't long before I am on my back with my wife between my legs. It works every time I love that spot, I think as I spread my legs to my wife's demands. It surprisingly doesn't take her long to have my shorts and boy shorts off. Then I feel her fingers slide in-between my already wet center. I don't know how she does it but her touch makes my body go crazy. As her fingers find my clit I feel myself start to lose control.

As I slide back I feel a load of sand grains up my ass.

Not wanting to ruin the moment l lean and kiss Lena deeply trying my hardest to ignore the sand that is annoying the fuck out of me. But my thoughts go from the annoying sand to pure bliss as Lena's fingers hit my spot. As my vision blurs and my body starts to shake I know it won't be long, running my hands through her thick curls I grab hold of her hair as I let myself go. My screams muffled by her warm mouth still on mine. After she is done I see her smirking as my body starts to slowly go back to normal. I love this woman with everything I am before I didn't know what real love was. When I am able to move I sit up and grab the wine bottle taking one more long gulp.

" Man this isn't like the movies at all there is sand everywhere I need a shower to get it out of my ass." I said as I watch Lena trying to hide a giggle.


	7. Toy

( _Request for Lazytown2000 here's your strap on Happy Fosters Monday_)

I can't believe I am standing her in front of a wall of dildos. I really need to stop agreeing to meals with Kelly. Apparently her fling was into toys, where as Lena and haven't used much more then my cuffs the one time I was bad. As I move along the wall my fingers shakily reach out and touch one just as a sales woman walks with a big shit eating grin on her face.

" Hello dear how can I help you today? Are you looking to spice it up in the bedroom?" " Not so much just taking a friend's advice."I said as she slide my hands into my jean pockets.

" So is this for a man or woman, we have many styles and sizes." The sales lady says not realizing I was glaring at her. " Look lady it's for my wife I need one of those and a strap help me out? Anything but the glow in the dark one will do." Watching as the sales lady chose blue one and a black leather strap on. After a few uncomfortable moments of her showing me how to connect it. I grab for my wallet, at first I go for my credit card then I think better of it and just over some cash. I don't want Lena knowing what i've paid for this stupid toy I will have to lock away from nosey kids.

Grabbing the bag I thank her quickly before heading home. As I pull up I smile remembering all the kids had something planned for this night. And lena would be a little late but not to late just late enough to get everything ready. Rushing I throw my keys and bag down then head upstairs and lock my gun away. Before heading into the bathroom to get ready. I pull everything out and after a few failed attempts and a youtube search I am all set to. Pulling off my pants and boy shorts I slide on the strap the dildo now attached. Hearing Lena close the front door I quickly shed off my uniform and t shirt, making sure not to forget to lose the bra. All I am left in is my white wife beater name I still find stupid and the strap on.

Lena shouts.. " Honey where are you?" " Upstairs!" I call out When I hear her walk through the bedroom door I chose that minute to fling open the bathroom revealing myself to my lovely wife. However my foot decided to get caught on the rug as I tried to walk. And before I know it I am sprawled out on the floor in front of Lena not feeling at all. " This is the last time I listen to that stupid woman." I say out loud. " What woman?" Lena asks as she helps me up. " Kelly she has some new young fling and said it was what they do to spice things up. She said I should try it while pleasing you."

Stef said almost defeatedly. " Oh baby you always please me you don't need that to keep me happy, but now that you have it let's give this a shot." Lena says as she starts to slip her clothes letting them fall to the floor in a pile. Once she is naked I feel her slide into my lap our lips meeting. As I slide back onto the bed I pull Lena with me. Lust taking over as I flip her onto her back sliding my body on top of her. " I want you." She growled as she pulled at my tank top. When it was off I leaned back down kissing her hungrily as I slowly move the toy along her glistening wet entrance.

Pulling back my eyes lock on hers as I take hold of the toy sliding into her warm center slowly. Once I was all the way inside of her I grasp her hips as I start to thrust my own. I have never before have been able to hold my wife with both of my hands as I made love to her.

At first I go nice and slow wanting Lena to get use to the feeling of something bigger then my fingers inside of her. As I hear beg me for more I pick up the pace. Not sure what to do with my hands I follow hers up above her head linking my fingers with hers. This is how we stay looking deep into each other's eyes. I didn't know it was possible to fall more in love but here I was. As her body starts to tremble I move my hips faster our bodies moving as one. As her legs wrap around my waist and her fingernails dig into my hand I watch as she comes yelling my name breathlessly. " I have to love it was so worth it. You must lunch once a month with Kelly" Lena says before flipping on top of me.

The next morning after I pour my cup of coffee I sit next to Callie stealing a piece of bacon from her plate. " Mom what happened to your hands?!" Callie asked worriedly. " Oh nothing." I say looking over at Lena embarrassedly. " Oh gross moms" Brandon said as all the kids but Jude realized what their moms had gotten up to the night before. " Callie what did they do?" Jude asked hating being left out. " I'll explain on the way to school." Callie said not able to meet either of her mothers eyes.


	8. Home Alone

_( This is a request from Tumblr I hope I did it justice. Just after this weeks ep my muse has been eh. Hopefully next week is better. Enjoy guys ;) This chapter contains sexual content.)_

"Well well well Lena darling just got texts from the girls. Mariana has a date with Matt. Callie is going to a party to watch Brandon's band play."

" Well babe that is interesting because I just heard from Jesus and Jude and they have plans tonight to." Hearing that I drop my phone and did a small happy dance.

" That means i'm getting laid tonight!" I say as I stop dancing and walk over to Lena kissing her deeply on the lips. " Someone is thinking quite highly of herself " Lena joked as she lead me over to the kitchen table. " I want you to take me right here." Lena said as she slide her body back onto the table. Smiling wide I realize I had just struck gold licking my lips I pushed myself up onto the table sliding my body onto of hers. As my lips meet hers my hands run down her body taking in all of her curves. We have been so disconnected lately, I want to take my time showing Lena just how much she means to me.

When my hands reach her pants button, I quickly unbutton them before sliding them off Lena's nicely toned legs. Spreading Lena's legs I slowly my fingers up her the inside of her thighs. My hands coming to rest against her warm center. " You like that?" I ask in a husky voice. " Yes… I need to feel you." I hear Lena moan in response wanting to make this all about her I slide two fingers deep inside her of her. Her walls gently clutching against my fingers.

It is amazing to me how well I know her body, from the first time she showed me how to make love to her and explained what she liked. I made sure to perfect my so called touches and moves and now ten years later I know just what to do to make her not only cum for me but scream my name. As her legs spread wider I know I have the right spot, after stroking her walls gently I slide my fingers up to her clit. Running my fingers gently against it I smile as I feel my wife start to thrust against my fingers. Not missing a beat I start to thrust deep enough to hit her spot as my mouth finds her breast.

As my fingers move in time with her body my tongue twirls around her nipple my mouth only letting go when its hard. I continue with the other nipple and before long I hear Lena scream my name as she comes all around my fingers. Smirking I pull out and after slowly licking her juices from my finger, I follow her hands up until our mouths meet our tongues dancing together. As she falls back against the table I slide off her and strip down to my boy shorts and bra. " Last one to the shower has to cook dinner."

I yell before I take off running. That night we took turns making love on most surfaces of the house. Many places that would make our kids cringe. But as I watch my wife sleep soundly against me I can't help but smile. This was the first time we had been inmate since we lost Frankie. I didn't realize how much I missed my wife and how truly lucky I am. " I love you Lena Adam's Foster." I whisper before letting sleep take over.


End file.
